Song Notes
by VeroOtaku
Summary: "Ever wondered if there is a world that was created by the music we make?" That's the question the 17 year old, high school student Vero Lyrik asks himself everyday. Using his musical "Note" powers, he must protect the world along with his "Renegades" from the forces of evil lead by "Boom Box".


div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ever wanna know what's its like to be a musical note? Ever thought that maybe, those notes coming together to make a song actually come alive in some 'Musical Realm' or something? Its probably all I think about everyday. Trying to avoid this stupid, harsh world. I want to be a music note, I want to be a different kind of life. Buuuuuut, that's not how God seems to work." /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"All of this is going through the mind of a 17 year old boy named Vero Lyrik, who right now is getting chased why the local bullies at his school. Vero has been targeted by this group since middle school and still has no grasp on why he's the one being targeted. Running as fast as he can, he turns the wrong corner out of panic and adrenaline thinking it was his way to school when it was really an alleyway with a dead end./div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"No breathing very heavily, tired and scared Vero looks back at his assailants. They all walk up slowly at him, 3 in total. One very tall and muscular, but not very smart. His name was Omar Niles. One short, and very skinny, his name was Jack Miller. Then there was the leader of the pack, an average sized boy who was pretty popular named, Tristan Jones./div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Tristan speaks "So Vero, no where else to run right? Come on, you know how this works, you give us the homework, we rough you up a bit, and you say nothing. So why try to stop the inevitable. You know you can't beat us anyway, so why bother?" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Vero fearfully whispers "B-but I did this on my own, I'm the o-one that took 5 hours to do this.." He starts to get louder "so you shoulda done it yourselves!"/div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Tristan now irritated says "what was that you little punk?!" Picking up Vero by his collar. Vero says nothing and just stares at Tristan. Tristan now pissed punches Vero in his stomach, making him spit a little bit on Tristan's face making him even more mad. Tristan then drop Vero to the floor and kicks him in the face. Tristan then looks back at the other two boys and says, "well you gonna help me or not?" The others laugh as they join in on kicking Vero./div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"After a couple of minutes they stop, grab Vero's bag and take his homework and walk away laughing. Tristan stops, and looks back a Vero halfway and says, "shoulda just done what you were told, then this wouldn't have happened." He walks away./div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Vero groggily gets up and picks up his things and he heads to class. Holding his stomach while he walks still in pain, he manages to make it just as his name was about to get called. The teachers says "Ah there you are Vero, thought you weren't going to show up." Vero just nods and starts to head over to his desk. The teacher then asks "is everything alright?" Vero musters up the courage and strength without crying to say "yeah, I'm fine, just was up all night studying and real tired." Knowing exactly what happen from seeing the wet dirt on Vero's pants he sighs and says "very well." Vero has had his hood on so no one can see the bruises on his face. He then lays his head down on the table and quietly cries himself to sleep. He then wakes up to the sound of the lunch bell. /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He then looks up to see people sitting around his desk. He asks "can I help you?" A girl with short blonde hair asks, "are you OK?" Putting on a fake smile with a bit of blood on his teeth without realising it says "yea why wouldn't I be?" The others look at him shocked. The girl say "no you're not, you're bleeding in your mouth a little bit." His eyes open wide, he quickly covers his mouth and runs to the bathroom. The girl calls out to him out of the door of the room, but he ignores her and keeps running. Vero makes it to the bathroom, takes his hood off and looks into the mirror. /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He tears up looking at his face. Swelling up, black and blue, and red eyes full of tears. Just then his teacher walks in and wide eyed asks, "Vero are you OK?! Who did this to you?!" Vero just stares at him crying. The teacher takes Vero in his arms and walks him to the counselor's office and brings the nurse along with them. They sit Vero down and try to talk with him. However, out of fear of what could happen, he doesn't say who, but what happened. /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Vero gets picked up from school by his uncle, his uncle tries to cheer him up, but it doesn't work at all. Vero now lives with his uncle due to his parents being killed in a hit and run accident 4 years ago. His uncle is his only family left, and he cherishes him deeply, even looks at him as his own father. They get back home, and Vero just goes in his room, locks the door and puts his headphones in his ear. Music is the the one thing that helps Vero escape all of his problems./div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Vero works on music all the time, its his dream to become a world famous musician. His lyrics usually come from his experiences that have happened to him, there are times he masks the depression he has, but will also sometimes release it in his songs. Today however, he just wants to forget today, he wants today to end so badly, its the anniversary of his parents death, he got beaten up, people saw his troubles, he wants today to disappear./div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Why me? Why did I have to be the one to go through this? Why do I have to suffer like this? I never did anything wrong. I've given everyone, even the people who did me wrong respect, so why me? While contemplating this Vero falls asleep./div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"A few hours later a calm, sweet voice calls out to Vero. Half asleep, he asks " who goes there?" The voices answers, "you're time has come, you need to stand up for yourself, you need to be the man that can achieve anything with any type of confidence. So by tomorrow, things will not be the same for you anymore." Vero replies while drifting back to sleep, "what are you talking about?" And falls back asleep./div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Its the next morning and Vero remembers what happened yesterday and frowns. Hesitantly, he gets up from his bed, and goes to get himself ready for school. He walks to the bathroom and sees that his hair is now different, and his face looks different too, his swelling, and bruises are gone. The top of his hair is now white with a red streak on the left side and the right side of his head has Vero designed on it. His face looks a bit older, even a bit of scruffy peach fuzz. Looking at the rest of his body, his height hasn't changed, but his build is a bit more solid. /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601194" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="yiv9055715822yMail_cursorElementTracker_1501815601905" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He stares at himself in amazement and call out to his uncle. His uncle comes in and asks him, "what's up kid? You alright?" Vero looks at him confused and asks, "you don't see anything weird right now?" His uncle says with a confused look, "what're you talking about, this is how you've always looked. But you should shave before leaving." His uncle walks away to get himself ready for work. Vero now highly confused gets himself ready for school./div 


End file.
